


Broken Angels and Spare Parts

by fallenshivers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Castiel Talks Dirty, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dean Talks Dirty, Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fallen Castiel, Fallen!Castiel, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, References to Suicide, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slow Build, TW: cutting, TW: suicidal thoughts, Tags to be added, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top!Castiel, Wing Kink, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, canon compliant to season 9, deep, graphic description of violence, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenshivers/pseuds/fallenshivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ran a hand through his hair, smiling at his own reflection as he did. He was very handsome, if he did say so himself. Of course, the one he was about to meet might not agree with him. Oh, well, he'd come around eventually, it's not like the angel had any other choice. It might not have been the best idea to go see him; after all, he'd probably try to kill him. Or, he'd find him extremely attractive. Dean favored the latter, though the former was much more likely, but he was willing to take a chance. With a final smile into the mirror, he vanished, going exactly where he knew his angel would be. </p><p>As he appeared, he glanced around, blinking once. His eyes flashed a dark, shimmering black, and he smiled, "Oh, Cas? Come on out, I want to say hi. Give you a chance to meet the new and improved Dean Winchester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Angel met the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a roleplay, but I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy, there will be more to come as I develop it more~!

Dean ran a hand through his hair, smiling at his own reflection as he did. He was very handsome, if he did say so himself. Of course, the one he was about to meet might not agree with him. Oh, well, he'd come around eventually, it's not like the angel had any other choice. It might not have been the best idea to go see him; after all, he'd probably try to kill him. Or, he'd find him extremely attractive. Dean favored the latter, though the former was much more likely, but he was willing to take a chance. With a final smile into the mirror, he vanished, going exactly where he knew his angel would be.

As he appeared, he glanced around, blinking once. His eyes flashed a dark, shimmering black, and he smiled, "Oh, Cas? Come on out, I want to say hi. Give you a chance to meet the new and improved Dean Winchester."  
  
Cas stood beneath a flickering light, his expression stony and his stance stiff, looking at Dean. "There is nothing improved about this Dean Winchester." He growls stepping forward looking the demon over carefully. "Why do you come here Demon? If it is to taunt me then save it. I don’t wish to deal with you now or ever." He says waving his hand in the air in a sharp dismissal of the man he once loved.  
  
Dean grinned , "It's me, hot stuff. Well... In a way," He smiled and allowed his eyes to change, darkness coming and clouding over his normally bright, shimmering green eyes. "I think you'll like the new me. After all, you do seem to have a thing for demons, right?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, giving a small laugh.

Cas shook his head. "Get out. I don't want you here." It like his tongue was made of cotton, he could hardly speak. He wanted his Dean back. For the man in front of him to be his hunter, with his green eyes and bright soul. But now... now there was only darkness when he looked at Dean. "Be gone." He says again turning his back on the demon.

"But, baby, I've been dying to see you, and know you've felt the same!" Dean whispered as he took a step towards Castiel, _His_ Castiel. He knew he was pushing all the right buttons, but he wanted to see how far he could really push him before he reached his breaking point.

  
"I thought you loved me, Cassie?" He proclaimed as he let his hand fall upon Castiels face, his palm resting against the stubble on his chin. Dean turned Cas' head slightly and bore his eyes into the other mans. "Now, why should I leave?" It rolled off his tongue like silk and towards the end his lips made a clicking sound making Cas twitch slightly as he tried to wiggle free from the demon.

Cas knew what the Demon was trying to do, and he won't allow it. Even as he clicked his lips; reminding him so much of Dean. _His_ Dean. Twitching slightly he growled before pulling himself free of the Demon's grasp. "Get out." He hissed. "You're not my Dean and so help me if I have to throw you out of here I will." He couldn’t keep the sorrow out of his voice.

"When did you become so strong. So tough, Cas?" Dean slurred as he felt Castiel push him away and fight his way out of his grasp. Castiel was never like this when Dean was human, so what had changed him? Was it Deans death? The uncertainty of his lover never coming back from the dead? Not many people come back from the dead, but Dean had successfully. Sure, he wasn't his old self, but he was a new man and had to give up certain things. He had become a man with power he never knew he could have.

  
"I'd like to see you try, hot shot." His voiced boomed in response to the threat of Castiel casting him out and sealing the room from Dean being able to enter. He knew he didn't have it in him, he was an angel after all. Well most angels were total douche bags like Zachariah and urial; Castiel was never like that. Hell, the man was fond of bees after all.

Cas growls. "I've always been this way." He took a step back and looking at Dean. He didn't want to fight him, didn't want to hurt him but he knew that there was probably no other way. He shook his head refusing to look at Dean. "If I have to mark this place to keep you out then I'll do it." He said, voice shaking slightly as he looks up at Dean. "When did you become so determined to hurt me Dean?" He whispered, turning away from the demon moving towards his desk and grabbing his clothes stuffing them into a bag. Since Dean’s passing he stayed relatively close, just in case Sam needed help. He took shelter at a local motel and has been staying there, waiting on word from Sam on the chances of bringing Dean back, but never got word from Sam.

Dean stepped away from Cas and paced back and forth across the motel room. Since when did the angel start shacking up in motels? Must have just stuck with him from when he used to travel with Dean.  
  
"I've always been this way" Dean snickered and threw a glance towards the angel.  
  
"You and I both know that's a lie,” Dean opened his mouth but Cas cut him off, “but have it your way,"

He stopped pacing and looked at Castiel full on. He was scruffier than usual and not as clean as he used to keep himself. His eyes were duller than normal, all life was drained from them, but they still flared up with that spark Cas got when he was pissed. That was something that was never going to change.  
  
"I'd never hurt you. I never did, not once then and not now..." Dean cooed before vanishing out of the room. He knew he had not gotten  Cas to his breaking point and he want willing to take it any further, at least not today. He would try again another day, or better yet, Castiel might seek him out.

Once Dean was gone Cas settled down on his bed, all the energy he had leaving his body. Running his hands through his hair, he let  the tears come, lets them slip down his cheeks as he curled in on himself. He'd lost the only thing that he had ever truly wanted, ever truly loved. He let him have this, this one last time of utterly falling apart, of letting Dean get to him. He wouldn’t let this happen again. Wouldn’t let him end up so utterly and completely destroyed.  
  
It was weeks before he saw Dean again, and it was like a fresh wound is ripped open, like all the air was leaving him as he looked up at him. "What do you want this time?" He demanded. "Do you really hate me that much?"

Dean smiled and walked toward Castiel, wrapping an arm around the man's waist, "A full moon just does wonders, doesn't it?" He chuckled lightly, his eyes returning to their natural green. Though, they didn't have that same glint as they did when he was human.

Dean had left Castiel alone for weeks, hoping he would seek him out, but he never did. After about the sixth week he gave up and threw the cards in. If Cas wasn't going to come to him, then he was going to go to him once more. He wasn't going to take “no” for an answer and if he had to come back multiple times then so be it, he would. This wasn't a game of cat and mouse to him. Sure, Cas might have thought that, but Dean didn't. Those feelings he had for Cas didn't die when he did, they were still there, just as strong as they were when he left the world.  
  
"I could never hate you, Bumblebee," Dean whispered.  "You should know this better than anyone. The real question is, why do you hate me so?" Dean trailed on, his arms wrapped around the fragile man. He wanted to pull him closer, but knew better than that, but maybe his eyes  being more natural would ease Castiel.

Cas didn’t move, he couldn’t. Half of him wants desperately to press into the touch of the demon, to forget that he was a demon and just let himself do what he'd wanted since he first dragged the man out of perdition. Dean was always Cas' biggest weak spot and the demon knew it. It came to torment him, to make him see that he wasn't able to protect the one thing that he loved the most. Cas sighed, finally pulling back a little. He didn't know how much more of it he could take with this _thing_ looking so much like his Dean instead of the demon that he knew was inside of him.  
  
"You are the one who obviously hates me if you wish to continue torturing me like this," He says his voice low, defeated. "Why can't you just let me morn him in peace?" He closed his eyes and biting back the tears that are threatening to fall. "Why must you keep showing up to taunt me? I don't understand." He looked up at the demon, his eyes sad.

Dean watched as Castiel tried to hold back the tears, but what he didn't know was that one had escaped. Dean leaned into the man with his arms still around his waist and licked the tear up. It was salty, yet somewhat sweet. Were angel tears any different than that of a human or where they the same? He let the taste of the tear linger on his tongue before tilting his head at Castiel.  
  
"Why should I let you mourn when I'm here, standing right before you in the flesh!" Dean hissed and his eyes flashed from the dull green back to the black pits. "Why do you think I’m torturing you? I would have thought, of all people, you'd be the most glad see me, but I guess not. I guess I was wrong about you..."

 Dean then pulled Castiel closer into him. Their bodies were touching just barley, but it was enough to get his point across. He wanted Cas to feel the heat radiating off his skin, be able _feel_ that he was still Dean. Dean was still here, just not the same as he was when he left.  
  
Dean sighed and cupped the man’s face in his hands and planted a soft, tender kiss on the man’s chapped lips. Never while Dean was human would he have done such a thing, but he truly felt as though he was losing Cas and had to take the chance.

Cas simply crumpled beneath his kiss. He immediately wrapped himself around Dean, holding him close and kissing him as passionately as he could. Sucking and biting at the other's lips. He had wanted to do this, to kiss Dean for so long and now he was.

As Cas grasped at him like a lost lover, pressing closer, Dean quickly turned the kiss into a heated, filthy one. Their tongues tangling as Cas nipped at Dean’s lip. Cas let out a soft, low moan and Dean couldn’t help responding in kind. Dean tightened his grip, letting his hands roam over Cas’ body and lingering at his hips.

Suddenly, “S-top!” Castiel whimpered, pushing Dean away and wrapping his arms around himself. “Please! For the love of all things! Stop! Stop trying to tempt me with the only thing that I want! It is not fair for you to just saunter in, to pretend like you are my Dean and torture me like this!" Castiel could feel himself shaking. He bit his lip, knowing that this was probably all that the demon wanted, that it wanted to see him suffer…and now it had.  
  
Dean backed away from the angel and bowed his head. "What do you want me to do, Cas?" Dean whispered. Did he really want him to leave and never return? Did he really want to forget about what they had?

Cas felt like the whole room was closing in on him. He was having a hard time readjusting to how things should be. His skin crawled, like it was too small for him. He wanted this demon to leave the body of the man he loved, to have his Dean back, to not be played with like a toy. He wanted to curl up and cry, and he wanted out. There were so many conflicting emotions that he didn’t know what to do with. This was almost as bad as when they were trying to reprogram him, when they put him in a room with all of the copies of Dean and made him kill them. He remembered how he puked the first dozen times, how long it had taken for him to do it. This was worse than that. This is everything that he wanted...but it was all wrong.  
  
"I want to know why you keep coming back to torment me like this. What joy do you get from hurting me? Are you just bored?" Cas asked holding himself tighter as if that would make the pain stop. "Why do you keep trying to trick me into thinking that you are Dean?" His voice cracks on Dean's name, tears filling his eyes as a whimper escaped him.

"Cas, you've got to know that it's really me. There isn't a demon possessing me, this is the result of the Mark of Cain.  There is no demon working me, just me own twisted soul. I'm still here, in a way. I'm still the Dean you knew. It's not like I could help it, Cas." At first he’d been whispering, pleading, but his voice gradually got louder as he grew angry and frustrated. Castiel couldn't, no, _he wouldn't_ accept him for what he was now. Dean was able to accept Castiel when he tried to play god, he accepted Castiel when he turned leviathan, he even accepted the Castiel he meant in end verse, the fully fallen orgy loving angel he had become. So why was it so hard for Cas to accept Dean now? After all this time of Dean accepting and trying to save Castiel and all the times of Castiel saving him, why now? What had changed? Did Cas no longer think there was hope for him?  
  
"I'm still me and you’re still you. Seeing as you're an Angel of The Lord as you always like to put it, shouldn't it be your mission to save me yet again? To help me remember and contain my humanity?" Dean quizzed Cas. He wasn't trying to hurt Castiel, but in the angels eyes he was tearing him apart. "When you are ready, seek me out, Cassie..." Dean looked down at the broken angel and sighed. He tried reasoning, but the angel didn't want to hear it. Maybe he should forget about trying to remain good after all. That was what the angel thought of him anyways, so why not live up to his expectations? Castiel was his one saving grace, but without him, he couldn't help his demonic side taking control of him and he couldn't help those actions that had followed soon after. Dean reached for Cas, but slowly retracted his hand before the angel even had a chance to grab it.  
  
"Goodbye, Castiel. Next time we meet I may or may not be the man you see before you today." And with that, Dean vanished.

 


	2. Everyone has their Demons

Cas watched as Dean vanished, unable to hold back the broken scream that left him when the other man left. Tears started to fall and he had no way of stopping them. There was no way of taking back anything that he'd said. He;d been so wrong to turn away Dean, even if he was a demon. It didn’t mean he was all demon. He felt sick, like he was going to vomit all over the place. He whimpered as he fell apart. Completely destroyed by the man he loved.  
  
Two weeks had gone by, well fourteen days, seven hours, seven minutes and forty three seconds. Cas' eyes hurt from focusing on the book in his hands. Dean had been telling the truth, he was still Dean, was still truly himself, just a little more twisted than before. With a sad sigh he closed the book and rubbed his eyes.

 

He didn’t know what else he can do. He knew he needed to find Dean, needed to bring him back to himself. Make him remember everything, but something in him just wanted to curl up and never think about it again. Sadly he got to his feet, moved towards the summoning circle that he'd drawn weeks ago, slowly beginning the process of calling Dean to him.  
  
When the familiar figure appeared before him, he felt both relieved and sick. "Dean,” He says softly. "I wish to speak with you."

 

It had been weeks since Dean had last seen Castiel. He figured that after all this time maybe the angel had truly given up on him, left him for his own, as some might like to say. It didn't take him long to fall back into old habits. Human habits. Like a new girl every night kind of habit. Sure, they didn't know what he truly was. All they seen was a good looking man with pale green eyes.

 

 During his excursions with his lady friends he tried his best to contain and control his eyes. It wasn't like they would know what was happening if they managed to catch a glimpse of his dark eyes, but he wasn't about to chance it. The women had drowned out his feelings towards Castiel. When he was with them he forgot about the angel all together. That was what he needed. He didn't want to, but he had to or else his mind wondered back to his memories with the angel.  
  
Tonight was just like any other night for Dean. There were a few drinks to be had, a lovely women lying in his bed, a little rough sex afterwards. What happened after the lady left was different though. Dean went out again, this time to a local club for a wild, good time. A few drinks later and he found himself in a fist fight with another man. The man wasn't built to fight. He was barely bigger than a twig, the kid was a toothpick compared to Dean. He wasn't all that sure what happened to cause it. Something about a girl was all he could figure out. Next thing he knew the kids fist was flying towards him and smacked him square in the jaw. The kid held his ground and wasn't scared of Dean until it happened. The demon within him took control, his eyes switching to black, and all was lost. The kid was crumpled in a heap before Dean’s feet, covered in blood and whimpering. Dean’s clothes were soaked with not only his own blood, but the child's.  
  
Dean looked around the room full of crowded people, his arms extended out as if asking if anyone else wanted to fight him. He was ready. "Who's next?" His voice cooed as he looked everyone in the eyes. His blood was pumping and his adrenaline was running off the walls. Most people stood there in shock, others screamed when they seen his eyes. "Well!" Dean hollered as he paced the club, music still playing in the background. Next thing he knew, there was a sudden pull on him. His body was moving on its own, as if it was being controlled, ordered somewhere.  
  
"Dean, I need to talk to you." The gruff man’s voice spoke. He was no longer in the club surrounded by people, he was now isolated in the motel room with Cas. Dean tried to move, but he was trapped. He looked down and seen the circle and cussed under his breath.

 

"What do you want, sweet thing?” he spat out at Castiel, “ Do you want me to toy with your heart a little more? Hold your hand while you mourn your precious Dean that you lost?" Dean clearly wasn't himself. The demonic side of him had taken hold and wasn't willing to hand his body over just yet to the kinder Dean Winchester.

 

Cas flinched at the tone of Dean's voice, and his words. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to the edge of the circle tilting his head as he watches the demon before him. It was obvious that this wasn't his Dean; this was the demon that he was becoming. Cas could feel the painful beating of his heart as he puts his hands up in surrender. "If that's what you really feel that you must do." He shrugged keeping his voice and movements under control as he watched him. "But even I can come to accept that my Dean is gone, would you really be willing to accept that his Castiel is gone?" He asked, tilting his head. "Or would you rather be the reason that I'm gone?"  
  
Cas wasn’t really sure what he was doing, why he had called the man here. He just needed to know, needed to make sure. Sure, he'd been cussing and spitting at him for the past hour, obviously mad and still completely at the will of the demon that he was becoming. Cas swallowed hard, looking at the knife sitting next to the book on his table. He grabbed it and moved back to stand before Dean. Unsure if this would work or not, he brings the blade up to his forearm and makes a cut. He watched as his blood began to slowly bead at the cut before slipping down his forearm, dripping down his arm, weaving a path down to his wrist, and finally to the ground. He looked up at Dean after a long moment. "Got your attention now, Dean?"

 

"From what I know,” The demon hissed, “ Dean thought he already lost you. He already figured the sweet angel was lost to the harsh reality the world has become. Are you even an angel anymore, Castiel? Haven't you and your brothers and sisters fallen? You don't even have your own grace.  You stole it from another angel. Now whose the monster? What would daddy think if he saw his son like he was today? He'd be ashamed of you, Castiel." He said everything he knew the angel wouldn't want to hear from Deans lips. He watched as the man paced around the circle, his head tilted at Dean as he listened to what the demon was saying.

  
Castiel looked outraged and stepped closer to the circle. His face was as close as he could get it without the demon being able to reach out and grab hold of him. "What did you say?"  He came to his senses and backed off and away again

 

The demon was doing everything in his power to anger the man, bring him to his breaking point. He wanted to see the angel broken beyond repair. "I'm sure Deano wouldn't miss your sorry ass, after all, he never really cared about you anyways you sorry excuse for an angel." It rolled off the demons tongue, it was so clear and smooth, didn't take the demon any time at all to come up with. Had there been truth to it? Who knew, but he loved the look he was getting from the angel.  
  
Next thing the demon knew the angel had pulled a knife to himself and his nostrils were flooded with the stench of angel blood. He watched as it trickled down the angels arms pooling as it reached his fingers. Castiel didn't do anything; he just let the blood drip down his arm and roll off his finger tips. "Do I have your full attention now, Dean?" Castiel replied as he watched the demons eyes fade away and get replaced with Dean’s new green eyes. Dean looked down at himself and was surprised to see himself covered in blood, he couldn't remember anything. He wasn't sure what had happened and where he was at now. He looked up and seen Castiel and tried to step towards him but was propelled backwards by the force field of the summoning circle. "Cas?" Dean called out and looked at the man with confusion and worry.

 

Cas tilts his head slightly keeping his eyes on his arm, making another clean cut above the one already bleeding, watching as more blood spilled out of him. "There was a time once, when I wouldn't bleed, I wouldn't even think about the pain that cutting myself would cost."  He sighed looking up at Dean. Seeing the green eyes he loved there. "But you're right, I'm not an angel anymore, I stole my grace and even that has faded. I don't care what my father thinks though Dean, he abandoned me a long time ago; I have no need for a man like that. You're right; I'm a monster, a sad excuse of an angel, all of that is true. But I stand by what I have done, what I will do. It was what had to be done, was needed of me at the time." Taking a deep breath he looked back down at his arm, the red a bright and gruesome contrast to the tanned skin of his arm. "I bleed though," He whispers. "Such a human thing to do Dean. To bleed and feel pain. I..."  
  
Cas shakes his head moving away from Dean, setting the blade on the table before moving to sit in front of the circle out of Dean's reach, letting his arm bleed. "When they were trying to reprogram me, they made me kill you... thousands of times Dean. I could never... quite get the hang of it. When you showed up the first time... I thought that this was another test, that they'd taken me again and that they were messing with my mind." He looked away, unable to look at him. "The second time I thought you were a demon, bored. That you wanted to hurt me, take away the only thing in the world that still means anything to me at all. It hurts... so badly it hurts. I thought you were playing with me, messing around. That once you'd let me believe that you were still there, that I could still be allowed to have you that the Demon would just take you away. I... I can't deal with that Dean.' Cas whispers looking up at the man with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Dean," He whispers. "I'm so sorry."

 

Dean wanted to speak, but there was no right time to interrupt Castiel. He put his hands up to the force field and let it hover there. He knew he couldn't get past it, not in less the seal was broken, but he figured he would at the very least rest his hands against it in hopes that Castiel would place his hands opposite of him, but that never happened. Castiel was at the point of no return it seemed. He seemed dejected, broken, lost, confused, and defeated. Had Dean really done all if this to him? Was there more to it than just what Dean knew? He knew the angel had a lot going on over the years, but he never asked the details. He didn't see why he should pry into the angel’s business. It was a part of the bro code, though Cas never really understood it seeing as he often in Deans business.  
  
Dean wondered if the angel ever thought of these things when he was alone, or was this the first time they came to him, like a revelation? Dean was still unsure about what he said in his demonic state, but knew it must have hurt Castiel for him opening up the way that he was. Cas wasn't one to let people in and see his true colors, so this was something to really sit back and take in. It was a once in a life time opportunity, and Dean wasn't going to cut the man off. His hands slid down the force field and back to his sides. He could tell Castiel was going to cry, any minute now and the tears would be flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Dean couldn't bear to watch the man cry so he turned his back on him and simply said, "Are you going to take care of that or what?" He asked, regarding the blood that was still dripping out of Castiel. The smell was flooding his nostrils and it reminded him of the days when he was a vampire. When he craved blood like a human needed water and oxygen. The smell was starting to get to him, it smelt of copper and rust, but he could remember what it had tasted like was it lolled on his tongue.   _It's bitter sweetness..._ Dean shook himself out of his thoughts and heard as Castiel was muttering a sorry. Dean turned around as the man repeated himself. Castiels eyes bore into his own.

 

"You're not the only one who is sorry, Castiel," Dean walked closer to the edge of the circle and looked at the broken man before him. "I know I'm not the man you were expecting, I'm far from it these days, but I'm trying. There isn't much I can do, but I try. I know I'm not the man you used to love, but don't you think you can try, we can try?" Dean asked as Casl let his face fall into his palms. There wasn't a doubt in Dean’s mind that the angel was crying now. He could hear him whimper and trying to hold back the sobbing. "I'm sorry, Castiel. For all the pain I've caused you since you rescued me from predation up till now. You shouldn't love a man like me, I'm baffled you fell for a man like me an held on this long. You're stronger than me, Castiel."

 

Dean's words stung a little as he shook his head, wiping at his face a little but letting the wounds continue to bleed. "I tried once, tried to be a good little soldier, do as I was told." He whimpered. "Tried to let it all go, and along the way I fell in love with a human. A man that was destined for greatness and for great ruin.  A man who was both beautiful and brilliant and yet so dark." Slowly Cas gets to his feet, tears slipping down his cheeks.

 

"I fell in love with that man because of what I saw he was, what he could be. The way his eyes lit up when he'd speak about books, and movies. He was a good man, Dean, a good man that died in my arms." Shaking his head he looked up at Dean. "They reprogrammed me, made me forget, and wiped the slate to make me fresh and new again." Taking a step into the circle he sighs. "And yet again I fell in love with a man, a good man, a man that I couldn't understand. Someone who is still a complete mystery to me. But I can't help but love him, can't help how he makes my heart pound. I see him for what he is, not what he was, or what he can be. I am looking at him right now and he's telling me that I shouldn't love him. Is that what you do Dean? Figure that you're better off loving someone else? Do the women help? How about when you're alone at night? When it's just you and the silence and the darkness around you. Does it help you then?" He wiped at the few tears still on his face. "Do you think that you're better off without your broken angel?"  
  
Cas stepped back, turning around, stepping back outside the circle, just outside his reach. Looking around the room and biting his lip. "Is that what you want Dean? To forget me?" He tilted his head, turning around to look at him. "Because if that's really what you want than you better tell me now, let me know and I'll make it so. I'll make you forget and then you can go about doing what you want." He lifted his head, looking up at Dean sadly, his expression one of defeat. "Or would you rather me do something else? Scar my vessel's face so it's no longer attractive? Or maybe cut out my heart so you know that it no longer beats?" He can hear the cold edge slipping into his voice, the familiar numbness seeping into him as he turns around. If Dean really didn't want him then he'd push on, let everything else fall away until there was nothing left, nothing left of him to lose or break. "Tell me what it is that you want Dean."


	3. Wing Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not perfect, I didn't have this chapter beta read first.

Dean was truly and utterly baffled by what the angel had said. He wasn't sure how to put what he was thinking into words, if only Castiel could see into his mind, and then maybe, just maybe he would know what Dean was experiencing at this very moment. He was touched by every word the angel had spoken. He never knew that was how Castiel had felt. He could feel his humanity returning for the briefest of moments. He had wanted to reach out and hold Castiel, but was scared of what he would do, plus the summoning circle wasn't helping much with his dilemma.

 

He wished Castiel would break the seal, let Dean come to him, hold him and tell him that he was truly sorry. He wanted to go to the angel and bandage his arm, take the pain away and make the bleeding stop. With Cas’ grace fading more and more each day he was becoming human, he couldn't afford to destroy his vessel or let harm come to it. He wouldn't be able to heal himself soon.

 

Soon, he would be just like Dean, or at least what Dean used to be, human. Dean's response to Castiel's question was simple and right to the point, "I want you to save me and if you'd let me, I'd like to save you too."

 

Cas turned around to look at the man in the circle taking a moment before bending down and breaking the seal of the circle allowing Dean out if he wanted to. "What is an angel without its grace Dean? I can't save you..." He whispered, sadly shaking his head. "I want to, I want to help, want to make you better. I want to be with you and love you and let you be my savior, but I don't know how Dean." He says taking a deep breath, "I want to be what you need."  
  
Cas stood slowly wrapping his arms around himself half hoping that Dean would grab him, hug him. He wanted to be in the embrace of his arms. He didn’t want to be left alone. He wanted Dean more than anything else.

 

"An angel without its grace is still an angel in sorts." Dean smiled sadly, trying to lighten the mood and the tension that was between the two of them. He knew it was going to be tough for the two of them, but he knew that they would manage to find a way for it to work. That's what couples did, right? Sure, they weren't an official couple, but everyone has been teasing them about their relationship from the very start.  
  
"You don't need to be an angel to save me; just like I don't have to be human to be your savior, Castiel. We don't have to stick to the status quo; we could be the ones who break it." Dean stepped outside of the circle, finally free to go to his angel.

 

 He walked over to where Castiel was sitting and sat down on his knees in front of him. "I'll always need you. You're my last remnants of humanity, you're my saving grace, and you’re the one I've always fought for and for what? Why did I fight for you, always pray for you, and worry for you when you went astray? It's because I love you, Castiel. You're what keeps me up at night, keeps me going at the end of the day." Dean lowered his head and ripped the bottom of his shirt up, he couldn't help that it was already bloody, but at least it could stop Castiel’s bleeding some.

 

Dean wrapped the scrap material around Cas’ arm where the two cuts lay. He watched as Cas flinched in pain and bit his lower lip, grimacing. Who knew how much it would hurt when you self inflicted pain upon yourself, Castiel didn't think it through; he acted in the moment and didn't think of the consequences. Like infection, what a stupid angel, he would have to learn the human ways if he was ever going to survive as one.  
  
After tying the bandages off Dean raised from his knees. Castiel stood up, wrapping his arms around himself and tried to look away from Dean. Dean gently pushed Castiel back onto the bed and straddled himself onto Castiel’s lap. Dean wrapped his arms around the man, comforting him and kissing his forehead. "All in due time will we both be saved. We will be each other's saviors."

 

Cas hated the pain that flared up in his arm when Dean wrapped his shirt around the wounds there. The pain was both bad, but something in him liked the feeling of having his skin freshly cut and sore, throbbing in a way that it didn’t normally. He didn't want to put cuts in his arms, but he did like the pain of knowing that he was human again, that he was no longer able to just heal without a second thought.  
  
When Dean climbed into his lap and he immediately pressed forward against him, closing his eyes and letting himself be wrapped up in the man's cold touch and the feeling of just Dean.

 

 Wrapping his arms tightly around the other man he let out a breath that sounded more like a whimper. "I've missed you so much." He breathes out shakily. "I... I couldn't have.... I didn't do well when you left." He says slowly holding Dean closer, tilting his head up to look at the man.

 

"They told me you were dead, and then Crowley said you were a demon and I.... I couldn't." He took a deep breath before stretching up and pressing his lips to Dean's. Warmth washed through his blood like it always did when he touched Dean.  
  
Pulling back to look up at him he sighed. He knew it was just a press of one's lips to the other but he wanted so much more. "D-Dean...." He looked down embarrassed. "Can.... Can I touch you?" He askd looking back up at the man nervously.

 

"Cas, I've got to warn you it won't be easy. I won't always be this conscience of my surroundings. You'll have to learn to live with not only me, but my demon. I can't control it, but I don't want to hurt you. When my demon comes out I'm not me as you know, it's almost like I'm bipolar or I have a split personality disorder." Dean felt ashamed of himself as he rambled on, he would do anything in his power to become human again, but as far as he knew, there was no going back.

 

He wished he could be human with Castiel, live a normal life, but he knew the road ahead of them would be rocky.  
  
Dean stroked Cas’ hair and tugged at it softly, loosening the knots that were within it. Such a mess, his passing really did destroy the angel he knew. He reminded Dean of when they got back from purgatory and how much a mess they both were.  As Dean played with Castiel’s hair he hummed to himself. He may not be a hunter any longer by certain standards, but there were certain things he'd never give up, and that was his music. He hummed Carry on my Wayward Son and whispered into Castiel’s ear, "Don't you cry no more,"  
  
As he pulled away Castiel surprised him by planting a kiss on Dean’s lips. The kiss was filled with nothing but passion and sorrow. It was almost as if the angel was scared any minute now Dean would switch on him. His viper tongue would lash out and make the man crumble again.  Dean gazed into the man’s eyes and nodded. "You can touch me, Castiel, I'll allow, but just this once." Dean piped in with a half smile jokingly.

 

Cas let out a soft sigh as he pressed his forehead against Dean's shoulder; gently letting his hands slip under Dean's now destroyed shirt, pushing it up and over his head before letting his head rest against his shoulder again. He gently brushed his fingers against every inch of skin he could reach, closing his eyes and letting the feel of Dean's skin fill him.

 

"You're so cold now." He muttered, softly nudging at Dean's throat with his nose. "I want to make you warm again; you used to radiate heat like a furnace."  
  
Pulling back to look up at Dean he let his hands fall back to his hips. "I don't expect things to be easy Dean; it never is when it's us." He says softly. "I expect us to have struggles, to be thrown through battles." He says taking a deep breath.

 

"But I'm not going to walk away. I know things will get worse before they get better and hopefully some day we can get back to normal but right now, we're both very broken and very much in need of someone to save us." He said softly. "I want this though, I want to keep us together, and I can't go through losing you again Dean. I honestly can't." He says holding him closer and pressing soft kisses to the man's shoulder letting his hands move up his chest again.

 

Dean shuttered as Castiel spoke. He knew everything was true, but at the same time he was having a hard time accepting it still. He and the angel were close, but never this close to one another. This closeness was something new for him and it took him awhile to accept. Often times he was only this close with women, but Dean had never been with a man before, was it the same? Or were their differences? Dean pressed himself closer to Castiel as he trailed kisses along his shoulder and let his hands explore Dean’s body.

 

Dean groaned as Cas started to let his kisses trail elsewhere. He went slow and steady, like he knew what he was doing to Dean. Knew how it was working him up and making him yearn for the angels touch. Dean wondered what it would feel like to be touched by a man, loved by a man and now he knew. He was starting to understand.  
  
Dean pulled Castiel’s head up for a moment and looked at him, studied him before giving him another hungry kiss. "I wanna see them, Cas, can I?" He whispered in Castiel’s ear. He had always wanted to see the angles wings, wanted to touch them. It seemed out of the ordinary to have to ask, but Dean just had to know what it felt like to touch an angels wings. Have them wrapped around him like a cocoon.

 

"I know; I'm so cold now. It's not right. I shouldn't be like this, but I am," Dean whispered sadly, wishing he could be warm for his angel. Touch him with his warmth and watch as he reveled under it, instead he was cold as ice. That was no way for a lover to be. He didn't want to send chills down the angels back, not in that way. "I can't imagine not being with you..." Dean replied, letting Castiel have control over him.

 

Cas was a little shocked at Dean's question, everything in him saying to not let him touch, not let him see. To angels their wings are so sensitive and so very personal. Cas looks up with slightly widened eyes before pressing more kisses to Dean's chest, light at first and then small open mouthed ones as he nears Dean's nipples before pulling back and looking up at him.

 

Biting his lip hard as he takes a deep breath, "Wings for an angel are very personal, for our mates and us." He whispers softly. "They are overly sensitive... you need to be careful when touching them." He says taking a deep breath before letting his head rest on Dean's shoulder again, closing his eyes and letting his wings flare out; his feathers slowly falling away as his stolen grace faded even more.  
  
Castiel was biting down on his lip as he waited for Dean to touch him. He could hear when Dean gasped, and everything inside him screamed to let his wings fall away again but he forced himself to stay where he was.

 

Dean had lolled his head back as Cas continued to press his lips against his skin. When he managed to work his way down to his nipples he got excited. He hadn't done anything to them yet, but already Dean couldn't hold back. Just as Cas was about to press his mouth over top Dean’s nipples he pulled up and away. Dean groaned and teasingly called Cas a cock-blocker, but quickly said he was sorry as he watched Castiel tense up a little bit and let out a deep breath.

 

"Do you consider me your mate, Cas?" Dean asked with nothing but total seriousness as he bore his eyes into the angels.  
  
He didn't have to show him his wings if he didn't want to, but Dean always wondered what an angels wings had looked like in real life. The only time he ever saw them were when they found an angel dead or just the slightest glimpse of a shadow of them. He felt as the angel pressed his head into his shoulders hiding his face from Dean. As if he was scared of what Dean might say or show with his facial expressions.  
  
Dean was in nothing but total awe of the angel. He was a true specimen of The Lord himself and he was truly beautiful. "You're gorgeous, Castiel," Dean whispered as he took in the sight of the angel, still gasping in awe of him.  

 

He knew this was probably going to be the only time he'd ever see Castiel, truly and really see him, so he wanted to take him in fully and appreciate every aspect, every nook and cranny that  the angel had to offer him. Dean reached out his hand tentatively not sure if he could trust himself with touching the beautiful man that was resting before him.

 

Dean let his fingers gracefully graze over the feathers, trying his best not to hurt the man who just opened himself up to him completely.  
  
"You're the only angel I'll ever need," Dean smiled as he watched Castiel lift his head up, no longer hiding his face. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, promise?" Dean moved a little closer and examined the wings, everything about them were perfect.

 

Castiel gasped loudly when Dean's fingers brushed against his wings. Feeling like fire and pleasure course through his veins rapidly, his wings immediately responding, pressing forward into Dean's hand. A small whimper slipping out of Cas as he pressed his wings into Dean's hand.

 

Shaking his head as he looks up at him, "N-No... Don't stop." He whispered. "Please." Cas had expected them to be overly sensitive to Dean's touch, but he didn't know that they'd be _this_ responsive to him.  
  
Cas nipped lightly at Dean's shoulder wanting to make the other feel as good as he did when Dean touched his wings, running his hands up Dean's chest before dragging his nails back down them.

 

"How does it feel?" Dean asked softly, as he watched Castiel shutter under his touch.  Castiel looked like he was in pure bliss, total ecstasy. Dean let his fingers press into the angel’s wings, lightly tracing over each feather. Not one of them were the same, they were all unique. Some were long where others were short. Some were jagged and ridged to the touch then others were soft and full. Each feather was a perfect feature to the angel. His wings had told stories, each feather holding a secret from Dean and he wanted to know them all.  
  
Sometimes an angel dose as he is told, following orders from higher up. Sometimes those things weren't always good. Angels could be good, but oh, they could also be bad. Dean felt as Castiel’s wings pressed into his palms, with each lingering touch Dean left wanting more. Dean leaned over and started to randomly press his lips to them, trailing and scattering his kisses along the beautiful raven black wings. Dean moaned as Castiel’s fingers dug into him, the pain had brought pleasure to the hunter. It excited him, having Castiel like this.

 

He would have never thought him and the angel would be doing such a thing, but here they were, their bodies tangling with one another's. Cas whimpered the second that the man started to run his hands through his wings.

 

"L-l-like your... Like you're touching me, in the most sexual way." He says splaying his wings out more in order to let Dean get to more of his wings. Letting out small panting breaths and little noises of pleasure as he moved his wings forward with every touch, feeling like his whole body was on fire as small shocks of pleasure surged through him; moaning loudly the second that Dean's lips touched his wings.  
  
"D-D-Dean..." He whimpered, pressing against him trying to get more contact to his wings. Biting his lip as he run his hands up Dean's inner thigh trying to figure out how to truly explain what it felt like to have the other man touching and kissing his wings.

 

"L-l-like this." He moaned softly, closing his eyes and panting softly. "They're overly sensitive., which is why they are only meant for our mates... they... stimulate us, much like how you are stimulated by being touched… here."

 

Dean enjoyed watching the angel unravel beneath his very touch, it had brought pleasure to him knowing he could do this, make him feel like this, have him fall apart with a simple touch. Dean smiled as he continued to kiss the feathers. The more he touched them the more he wanted them wrapped around him.

 

He imagined what it would feel like to have the feathers run down his body, softly caressing him and cocooning him in an embrace. At the thought Dean let out a small moan of excitement. "So if I did this, what would you do?" Dean moaned softly as he pressed further into Castiel, letting his body press into his. He caressed the angel’s feathers, stroking then gently before he did something he wasn't sure about. He grabbed a handful of them, tugging at them gently, making sure to not pull any of them out of their place.  
  
When Dean felt the angel reach for him, place his palm along his thigh, he bit down on his lower lip. He never know how excited and how much pleasure he would be able to get out of a man, a man who wasn't all a man, but an angel.

 

 He groaned as Castiel continued to touch him, trying to explain what it felt like for a human to feel pleasure. Dean wondered if Castiel had ever been with a human before him.

 

 How did he know these things? Was Dean his first experience with a human with a man? Like he was Dean’s first experience with a man in general, and an angelic being to top it off. Dean whimpered as Castiel rested his palm on Dean, making him hard instantly. He arched his back and moaned Castiel’s name, louder this time as Castiel palmed him a little more rougher this time.

 

Cas had felt his cheeks heat up as his wings flared out to their full length immediately offering themselves up to anything that the man on his lap wanted to do to them. Biting his lip hard to keep the moan that so desperately wanted to crawl out of him. Sucking in a sharp breath Cas moves his hand, faster, harder, needing the human to be as completely wrecked as he felt. His body working on its own as he surged forward getting his lips back on Dean. Sucking and biting lightly at the skin over his heart, letting out hot, moist breaths against Dean's nipple. Shivering lightly as one of his wings wraps forward around Dean, hiding him away from anything that would try to hurt him, anything that would try and separate them again.  
  
Slowly licking over the blooming bruise that he knows that he's left on Dean’s chest he looks up at him. Pupils blown so wide the only thing left is a very small ring of blue around the edges. Cas’ body wanted more, his wings now craved Dean's touch, and he wanted to hear Dean moan again, wanted to make the man feel pleasure, to erase everyone else before him from Dean's skin.

 

To claim him, make the man completely his. Without thinking he licked at Dean's nipple, placing his hand over the scar that he had made when he'd pulled the other out of perdition, when he'd put the man back together again.

 

Dean shivered in anticipation as Castiel touched him. Everything had felt so good, every sensation he felt was amplified by two. He wanted Castiel, wanted to make him his and be his in return. Dean had crumbled when he felt Castiel latch onto his nipple; he let out a slow drawn out moan as he arched his back. He couldn't control it; his back was sending him jolts from the very tip to the very bottom. His body clenched and seized up as Castiel’s wings wrapped around him. He didn't just want Cas anymore, he needed him.

 

"This, this has got to come off," he slurred between moans as he pulled at Castiel’s shirt.  It wasn't fair that he was shirtless and the angel wasn't.

 

 Dean worked the shirt off Castiel and threw it over his shoulder, landing onto the floor with a thump. After the shirt was removed Dean pulled Castiel’s head up and made him look him in the eye before pressing his lips down the man’s neck. As his kisses trailed downwards he'd nip at him every so often before choosing where to leave his mark.

 

He stopped just above his clavicle and started sucking. He couldn't leave a permanent mark like he had to Dean, but he could leave one that would last a few days. Dean continued to suckle at the angel’s skin until he was bruised. Dean slid off Castiel’s lap and helped the angel stand up.

 

Dean stayed on his knees as he looked up at the man he loved, "Now," Dean smiled deviously as he place his hands on the man’s hips and brought his face closer to Castiel. He kissed his hips and licked from his hips to his hem line, tugging at Castiel’s slacks with his teeth. In no time he had them unbuckled and falling to the angels knees.

 

He felt as Castiel grabbed hold of him, knotting his fingers in his sandy mop. Dean pulled Castiel’s boxers down with his teeth and let his kisses trail down the man’s pelvis, he let go of one hip and gently ran one hand up Castiel’s inner thigh stopping momentary as he kissed his opposite thigh. Dean could see Castiel’s wings twitching as he touched the man. Dean looked up once more at Cas before locking his lips along Castiel’s cock.

 

Cas had let the other man pull him to his feet, whimpering and moaning at every touch that Dean gave him. It felt like liquid fire was spreading through him with each touch, each movement. He wanted... no he _needed_ more. He needed more of Dean, more of his touch, more of the fire burning through him. He wanted Dean; he had for so long, just to touch him. Leaving a small piece of himself with the man whenever he'd leave. Always looking over him from afar and now, now he got to touch him. _To kiss him_. To worship the body that he had wanted for so long.

 

When Dean touched his thighs he moaned, tangling his fingers in Dean's hair. "Oh... Oh Fuck..."  He moaned without thinking when Dean's lips were on him, letting out a long moan, tugging lightly on his hair, completely forgetting anything other than the feeling of Dean's mouth around him.  
  
Moaning as he felt his whole body react to the tongue swirling around his tip and Dean’s mouth enveloping him in pure white heat. Castiel did everything in his power to keep himself from moving, to not thrust into the hunter's mouth. Pulling a little harder on his hair as he let his eyes close and his head tip back. "Dean... Oh god... Dean!" He moaned loudly not caring who could hear.

 

Dean reveled in every sound he got out of the angel. It had excited him beyond belief to see Castiel unravel before him. Dean looked up at Castiel as he let his tongue swirl around Cas’ cock, loving having the angel watch him and look him in the eye as he fucked him with his mouth.

 

Dean let his eyes dart away from Castiel’s as he took more of Castiel within himself, taking him fully with no problem at all. He could tell the angel was enjoying it, maybe a little too much, but Dean loved it, he wanted to please the angel anyway he could. After a while he pulled away and stood up from his knees. He pressed his lips against Castiel’s, letting the angel have a taste of himself on Dean’s breath.

 

Castiel growled when he tasted himself on Dean's tongue, the simplest thing driving him insane, immediately licking and sucking Dean's mouth, getting all of the taste that he can out of Dean's mouth. Pulling him forward by his belt loops before letting himself slip to his knees. Smiling as he mouths at Dean through his jeans, taking the time to undo them with his mouth, keeping his hands on Dean's thighs.

 

"You going to fuck me Dean?" He asks looking up at him. "Are you going to show me what a demon can really do to an angel?" He whispered voice low and rough as he tugs Dean's jeans down. Smirking as he continued to mouth at him through his boxers.

 

Dean let out a low gravely growl as Castiel melted in his mouth. "Ohh, C-Cas," Dean muttered affectionately between breaths. Dean whimpered as he held Castiel close, letting his tongue be enveloped by the mans, Dean nipped at Cas’ lower lip, suckling on it before Castiel pulled away with a smirk.

 

"So bossy, but," Dean slurred "I'll do more than just fuck you,"

 

Dean would allow this, allow Castiel to be on his knees, pleasing him for the time being, but as soon as he was ready he was going to show the angel a real good time.

 

"Do you want to be fucked by your demon, angel?" He inquired as Castiel pressed his hot, moist lips to Dean’s boxers, mouthing through them. It wasn't like Castiel had to work very hard to get Dean hard. He had already been sporting an erection long before his angel fell to his knees.

 

Cas let out a low moan, knowing that Dean will feel it as he pulls back slightly as he looks up at Dean.

 

"Yes," He smiled. " _My_ demon, _my_ Dean." He growled, suddenly yanking Dean's boxers down. Immediately Cas has his mouth full of Dean, mimicking some of the movements that Dean had used on him.

 

Looking up at him he hollows his cheeks, sucking as hard as he can bobbing a few times. Unable to take all of Dean into his mouth he wraps his hand around what he can't get to, jerking it in time with the bobbing of his head. Pulling back enough to tongue the slit before looking up Cas smiles up at Dean, at the noises that he's pulling from the man. "Like that Dean?" He asks innocently before sucking Dean right back into his mouth, humming as he goes down moving a hand to fondle Dean's balls, ghosting a finger over Dean's hole.

 

Dean let out a low, gruff moan as Castiel toyed with him. He wanted so much more, wanted to lay the angel out and have his way with him. Show him what it truly meant to be fucked. Dean’s eyes flashed back to their unnatural state, maybe the arousing effects had pulled it out of him, if Castiel wanted to be fucked by his demon then so be it, he would fuck Castiel and make him moan his name, make him beg for more.

 

He would show the angel what it felt like to be fucked by a demon. He was going to have his way with the angel one way or another, "You wanna be fucked by a demon, Castiel, then let me show you how it's done," Dean stammered as he grabbed hold of the angels head, forcing him to stand up.

 

 He made the angel look at him; really look before shoving him towards the bed. Dean watched as Castiel made his way towards the bed, his velvet wings trailing behind him. Not only was Dean going to fuck Castiel, but he also planned on experimenting with his wings, seeing what all he could do to them and what the angel’s reaction to it could be. He wasn't sure how Castiel felt about him letting go of his natural looking eyes, but in his aroused state, he knew he had control of the demon, for now.

 

Cas was surprised and seriously aroused when he looked up and seen Dean's black eyes looking down at him. Something in the angel dying to be touched and fucked by the demon, wanting him to let him do whatever it is that he wants to do with him.

 

Being pulled up and shoved towards the bed, Cas goes willingly. Cas sauntered over to the bed looking over his shoulder at Dean smiling when he finds Dean simply watching him. Slowly he bends over his wings flaring out a little bit trying to look good for the demon, to make him come over and take him.

 

Cas wanted to scream Dean's name, to feel the other inside him. He wanted, more than anything to let the demon take control. He trusted Dean, absolutely and completely, he wanted Dean to be the one to fuck him hard, to tug and pull on his wings, to be rough with him.

 

Cas swallows hard at the ideas flooding his head before he looked over his shoulder again at Dean, wiggling his ass and smiling. "You coming over here to show me how it's done, or what Dean?" He asks lifting an eyebrow, smiling wider when the man blinks and moves towards him.

 

Dean watched as Castiel swayed his hips, wiggling that perfect ass of his at him, tempting Dean to come closer, to take him and show him what it felt like to have a demon take control of your body. In no time at all Dean was behind the man, examining the angel and taking in the view the angel had provided him with.

 

 Dean stepped closer to the angel and let his fingers brush against the soft feathers, another wave of wantsurged through him. Dean carded his fingers through the feathers, want and lust and pleasure making his cock ache for the angel. Cas let out a low, gasping moan that did nothing to make Dean calm down.

 

Dean stroked them slowly before taking hold of the angel’s wing bone, massaging it and drawing another, longer moan from Cas’ lips. Dean grabbed hold of the angel’s wings more roughly this time, tugging on them as he pressed into the angel, "Are you ready to be fucked by the one thing your kind despises?" It rolled off Dean’s lips like silk as he tugged on the angels wings once more, listening as Castiel let out a soft whimper.

 

 "Prepare yourself, angel," Dean slurred as he watched Castiel’s body respond to his voice, pre-cum already spewing from the angels cock. 

 

The growl in Dean's response sent pleasure coursing through Cas, he wanted more than anything to let Dean take control, wanted the other to completely take him apart. "I'm ready when you are Demon." He grits out swaying his hips again and spreading his wings out more, an offer, a silent plea for more.

 

A plea for more of Dean’s rough hands pulling at his delicate feathers, to give him more of what he wanted, what he was craving. Cas took a deep breath as he looked over his shoulder, seeing the dull green gone, replaced by pure black and he whimpered, whipping around grabbing Dean by the face and giving him a deep, needy kiss.

 

All tongue and teeth and pure _need_ for his demon. Pulling back panting he smiled up at the demon looking at him through his lashes. "Ready to fuck something that your kind hates?" He asked using Dean's words, smiling as he pressed soft kisses to his chest. "Or could you not handle it Dean? Could you not handle fucking the one thing that you've used many women to try and forget?" He demanded tilting his head, a wicked smirk on his lips.

 

Dean growled in response to Castiel, he was going to give the angel what he asked for, what he craved. Dean pressed into the angel, grabbing a handful of the man’s feather and pulling on them as if he would with hair.

 

"No worries, angel, I think I can handle fucking you without regret," his breath was hot and heavy as he pushed Castiel away once more.

 

"Turn over," he demanded, watching as the angel swayed his hips and wings in time to one another.

 

"Now, bend over," he slapped his hand onto Castiel’s back, forcing him over, making him brace himself with his arms holding himself up on the bed.

 

"Have you got any lube?" Dean asked; wanting to be sure he didn't damage his angel. Normally he always had lube and condoms, but Castiel had summoned him without any warning so Dean hadn't been prepared.

 

Castiel shook his head in defiance and looked regretful, like because they didn't have the proper tools they couldn't have their fun. "Shit," Dean cursed before remembering Castiel’s bag, maybe if they were lucky Castiel had some of Dean’s belongings in there.

 

Dean left his angel by the bed and rummaged through the bag, finding a half empty bottle of liquid silk inside. Dean pumped a large amount into his palm before returning to his angel. He lathered his cock and made sure to ghost his fingers over Castiel’s hole, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of the angel.

 

Cas did as he was told, whimpering when Dean moved away from him taking a deep breath, knowing that Dean would find a lot of his things in Cas’ bag. Taking a deep breath he watched Dean before he feels the other move back onto the bed, feeling Dean's fingers on his skin before they're pressing into him.

 

Gasping at the intrusion before slowly pushing back against them letting out a yelp when Dean hits his prostate and soon enough he's fucking himself back onto Dean's fingers, moaning with every push back in. "Fuck, fuck, oh holy fuck!" He moaned loudly. "Dean... more." He whines trying to get the man to give him more.

 

Dean revealed in his pleasure watching the angel fucking himself, it was almost like he didn't need to do anything, he would do all the work for him. With Dean’s free hand he grabbed hold of Castiel’s cock, and started pumping at it, jerking it in rhythm to the angels thrusts, just as he felt Castiel about to cum he cupped his hand around the base of the angels cock, his fingers grazing across the man’s balls, "Wait," he ordered, demanding the angel to contain himself a little longer.

 

 "You'll cum when I say you’re allowed too," he bite down on his lip after he spoke, thinking what he could do to the man next.  
  
Dean removed his fingers from within Castiel, leaving him begging to be filled, pleading to be allowed to cum, but Dean just shook his head and tssked at the man.

 

"I don't think so, Bumblebee," he grabbed his own cock, this time teasing it at Castiel’s hole, rubbing it around the entrance and along the man’s inner thigh.

 

"Please, Dean..." The angel called in a half moan, looking over his shoulder at him.

 

Dean pushed his cock slowly into Castiel, going as deep as he could, watching the man shake below him in pleasure.

 

"Tell me you want my cock inside you, Castiel," Dean murmured, "Tell me how much you've longed for my hard cock inside you, filling you and making you whole," Dean finished as he pulled out of Castiel and lingered at the entrance of the man. "I need to know, need to hear you say it!" He snapped, slapping his hand against the angles ass, spanking him and gripping him tightly.

 

Cas whimpered when he's told that he's not allowed to cum, immediately begging, pleading to be allowed to, but denied. Letting out a long and gravel filled moan when Dean pushes into him, moving slightly to grind back against Dean silently begging for more. Trying to get Dean to give him more, go faster.

 

"I want your cock in me. Want you always in me Dean. I've wanted you for years!" Cas whimpers. "Wanted you to fuck me hard, to take me whenever you wanted. I wanted you to make it impossible for me to walk for days. Want to feel you for days. Want to walk through the door and be pinned down, want you fucking me all the time; want you splitting me open like you are right now, want it all of the time!"

 

He calls out moving back more. "Harder, Dean Please! I need to feel you for weeks!" He begged. Dean smiled at Castiel’s admission, proud to have the angel begging to be fucked by him.

 

"So you want my demon cock inside you, do you? You want to be fucked so hard you can't walk for days...weeks. I want you to feel me inside you from the moment I finish until I take you again. I want you to long for me to touch you, to fuck you. I want you to remember what it was like to be fucked by a demon for the very first time and most of all; I want to mark you, showing all others that you're mine. You're not to be fucked with, toyed with, unless it's by me." He growled, letting go of Castiel’s ass.

 

He was going to make the angel his, make sure everyone who encountered the angel knew that he was claimed by another. With one fluid motion Dean pushed his cock back into Castiel. He shuddered slightly as he thrust his way all the way into the angel, both angel and hunter groaning in pleasure.

 

Dean pressed his hands onto Cas’ hips, using him to steady himself as he thrusted into the angel. He started out slow at first, making the angel beg him to go harder, to go faster. In no time at all Dean was using everything he had, pounding into the angel, the sound of meat slapping filling the silence in the room.

 

With each thrust Dean went harder and faster, never stopping. "Ohh, C-Cassss," he moaned as he pounded into the angel, shifting his weight, trying to find the perfect angle to fuck him at. Dean tried to find the angle at which he hit Castiel’s prostate, making him moan every time he hit it.

 

Cas was moaning at Dean's words arching his back. "Then do it!" He growled. "Make me yours, fuck me, mark me so that every time that I look in the mirror all I can do is get hard on the thought of you fucking me full, of you filling me up. Splitting me open. Mark me so that anyone who looks at me knows that I am completely and undeniably fucked by my demon. That while they're talking I'm thinking about the next time you'll get your fucking cock in me!" Cas says panting and whimpering writhing under Dean.

 

Sparks start flying through his vision when Dean begins to hits his prostate. "AH! Right there... fuck.... Dean harder... Right there." He moaned letting himself drop forward slightly making sure that Dean is hitting his prostate with every thrust into him. Cas moves back in time to meet all of Dean's thrusts. Moving shakily to kneel he wraps an arm back around Dean's head.

 

"Fuck... Dean.... my Demon...." He growls kissing him hard and frantic as he continued to move back against him. "Fill me up... want to feel your cum leaking out of me... want to be full of you for hours."

 

Castiel groaned heavily before speaking again, "When you're done stuff a plug in me to keep your seed in me." He moaned biting at Dean's jaw. "Is that what you want Dean?  To know that when I walk around I've got a plug in me? Keeping all of your cum inside of me until next time we fuck."

 

"You're so fucking hot when you whimper..." Dean bit his neck, sucking a mark into his skin. Making Castiel’s skin raw and ache from his mouth. Dean fucked Castiel harder, hitting his prostate every time now. He knees were growing weak and he could feel his climax building up.

 

"I'd love to see you walking around with my cum inside of you, leaking out when you least expect it. Making you crave me where you stand. Having you call upon me to fuck you no matter where you're at. If I could, I'd fuck you right in front of everyone, making them wish they were you. Making them crave to be touched like you, loved liked you're loved, fucked like you're fucked." Dean hissed, as he slammed into Castiel once more making the angel scream out in pain and in pleasure.

 

 Dean reached his climax, allowing himself to fill Castiel. He pulled out, the man still moaning and withering in shock. Dean wasn’t done, not yet, he had one more thing he had to do. He took the last of his seeds and spilt them over the angel’s wings, knowing Castiel would be able to feel every last one of them.  
  
"F-fuckk Casssss," he moaned as he wiped his hands among the angel’s feathers, spreading his seed across the man, pushing them in further and deeper, breaking through the outer layer of the feathers, landing on the skin they were protecting.

 

"You will not wash me from you; you will tuck your wings away knowing that I am there. That I have marked you as my own. That when you speak to others, I am there, on your wings, as a reminder that you're mine and mine alone," Dean slurred looking down at the angel.

 

Castiel nodded, taking in Dean’s words and still shaking from the sensations of Dean spilling over his wings. "You may cum now Castiel, you may let your seeds flow out, emptying you until next time we fuck." Dean smiled taking Castiel’s cock into his mouth, moaning as Castiel finally let his cum flow, spreading into Dean’s mouth, filling him to the brim.

 

Dean swallowed every last drop of Castiel moaning at the sweet taste of the angel before coming up, hovering over the man and pressing his lips to the angels.

 

Cas moaned, cumming hard when he's told that he's allowed to. Whimpering he pushed Dean down onto the bed taking a deep breath before pushing Dean's soft cock back into him. With a deep moan he curls up against Dean's chest.

 

"Oh my fucking god." He pants. "Yours...." He says softly. "All yours." He moaned feeling the slight stick to the cum in his feathers as he pulled them closer to his body.

 

"D-Dean..." He growled in warning when the man started to move beneath him like he was going to pull out.

 

"No. Stay." He says digging his nails into Dean's arm before biting hard, sucking a mark of his own high on Dean's throat, somewhere that he can't hide it even if he tried.

 

"You're mine!" He growled holding onto Dean tighter, smiling when he felt Dean wrapping his strong arms around him.

 

"Keeping you in arms length.... Going to beg to be fucked everywhere... be a good little angel for my demon." He breathes out.  
  
Cas was aware that he slowly rolled his hips letting out small pants and whimpers as he did. Feeling Dean's hands on his hips stopping him he pouted. Taking a deep breath he sighed stilling himself completely looking down at Dean.

 

"We are going to need to get a plug, unless you have one."  He whispered softly. "Keep all of you inside of me." He says feeling his cheeks burn.

 

 Now that he was saying it face to face he felt embarrassed at what he said. At how he must sound, being so possessive of his demon, but it seemed that his demon was also the same way with him.

 

Dean was surprised by the turn of events; surprised Castiel still had enough energy to want to fuck. Dean could go another round, but needed time to recuperate, build his strength up again. Had he turned his angel into a sex crazed machine, needing to have Dean inside him every moment he could?


	4. You're Mine, all mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I hope you enjoy them! Now it's time for me to plot what happens next before I post again~! <3

He liked the idea of Castiel wanting to fuck all the time, fucking in different locations. He could picture them fucking outside, against a tree, getting down and dirty with nature. Dean growled as Castiel shoved himself back into him, riding him and pressing his body into his. He tried to sit up, tried to move, but the angel wouldn't allow it. He enjoyed how possessive the angel had become and smirked.  
  
"If you want a plug, then so be it," Dean whispered as he snapped his fingers, disappearing from the motel room momentary, quickly reappearing with a rather large plug in his hand.

 

He sauntered over to where he left his angel and smiled, "Now, Baby, you better behave for Daddy, or else you can't keep his seeds inside you, understand?" He purred as he looked the angel over, looking hungrier than ever as he spoke.

 

He grabbed Castiel by his hips firmly, flipping him over onto his stomach. Castiel pleaded for Dean to hurry, to plug his ass before anymore of his cum had leaked out.

 

Dean watched as Castiel waggled his hips, and sway his ass as he begged Dean to put the plug into him. Dean growled as he grabbed hold of the angel’s ass, letting the plug slide into place no problem.

 

Cas whimpered when Dean disappeared, smiling when he saw the large plug, shaking his ass a little trying to get Dean to move faster. Finally as the plug slipped into him, keeping all of the cum inside of him and pressing against his prostate. Letting out a choked out whimper Cas relaxes happily, loving the feeling of being full.

 

"Feels so good." He breathes out before hearing a knock at the door. Cussing under his breath Cas moves quickly to get his pants on before moving to the door, opening it to reveal Meg waiting; looking him over happily.  
  
"There you are angel, I tried calling, and we were supposed to meet up an hour ago for our dinner date." She says with a shrug and Cas rolled his eyes.

 

"I didn't have my phone on me." He stated taking a deep breath and shifting on his feet feeling arms wrap around his waist and a low growl over his shoulder.

 

Meg looked over and laughed, "He was mine first, I get to take him whenever I want." She says with a wicked grin and Cas let out a surprised noise when the arms around his waist tighten.

 

Dean looked annoyed when he heard the rapping at the door, ruining their bliss. He rolled his eyes and looked over to Castiel, asking with his eyes who it could be. Castiel simply shrugged as he fumbled about, trying to get his pants on.

 

Dean didn't have a single fuck to give, he wasn't going to get dressed, not after the fucking spectacular sex he'd just had with his angel. He did however let his eyes slip back to the pale green that they were before. He watched as Castiel rushed to the door, not even checking through the peep hole at who it could be. He really did make a horrible human, he'd have to learn, be taught a lesson in humanism.  
  
Dean pushed himself up, not bothering to cover himself up as he made his way towards the door, towards his angel, who now had his wings hidden away, tucked away from the public’s eyes.

 

Dean walked up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around him possessively, letting his head rest on the man’s shoulder. He kissed Castiel’s neck before returning his gaze to the unwelcomed stranger at their door. Meg, the one person Dean hadn't the slightest interest in seeing, he growled as she spoke and was tempted to flash her his hallow eyes, in hopes of making her leave, but he didn't, not yet.

 

"I don't think so, Tramp, he's mine," Dean hissed, letting his voice fill the room. He wasn't happy, not in the slightest.

 

Cas tilted his head slightly feeling Dean's lips at his throat once again. Meg growled, flashing her eyes at him before grabbing for Castiel’s wrist and that's all that was needed before Dean was growling grabbing her wrist and twisting it as he growled something that Cas didn’t catch as he feels Meg's hand tighten before she's being shoved away and the door is slamming shut behind her.  
  
"Dean..." Cas says before he's being spun around, a little scared at the force behind it. Back pressed against the door before hands were on him tugging at his pants, at his hair.

 

"D-Daddy?" Cas asks softly, fear in his voice as he looked up at Dean, confused and aroused all at once. He knew that there was something wrong with how Dean was looking at him, but he wasn't paying attention to that, his attention was on the lips pressed to his in a bruising pressure.

 

Dean was infuriated, pissed, and couldn't help throwing the tramp out of their room. Meg’s words venous as she spoke and then she had the gull to latch onto Castiel's wrist. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but in no time the motels door was slammed shut and Cas’ body was thrown against the woodworking of the door.

 

"So bad, so very naughty," he slurred as his lips came down on the angels, pressing into them with copious amounts of pressure, causing Castiel to grimace.

 

"Are you cheating on me with that whore, my little cum slut?" Dean demanded as he yanked at Castiel’s hair, tugging on it enough to expose the angel’s neck, his blood pumping faster, his heart accelerated with Dean’s fierceness.  
  
 Dean tugged at the angels pants, keeping his green eyes on him at all times, letting them slip to the floor with a thump. Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s cock, squeezing it slightly, eyes never straying, before dropping to his knees, taking Cas into his mouth once more, this time more hungry, more fierce. He released his hand, cupping Castiel’s balls, rubbing at them before making his grip firm, causing Castiel to shiver and yelp.

 

When Dean's words sunk in he let out a sharp breath. "D-Dean..." He moaned, hips bucking slightly.

 

"I'm not cheating of you. I-I was supposed to meet her for…" Cas bites his lips hard letting out a small yelp when Dean's grip tightens. "I was supposed to meet her for lunch Daddy..."

 

He whimpered, "We were going to talk about Sammy." He says taking a deep breath pressing back against the door more. "We were going to talk about a guy…" He says weakly, sure that it would get Dean more annoyed. Cas liked how rough Dean was being, but he didn't want him to think wrongly.

 

"I...  I'm sorry." He wasn't sure what he was sorry for but it seemed to work a little bit as Dean was back on his feet and pressing him harder against the door.  


"You think apologizing will work?" Dean growled his eyes turning black causing Castiel to shiver with want. He can tell by how Dean's eyes have gone black that he's losing control.

 

"D-Daddy... Please." Cas whimpered innocently looking up at Dean through his lashes. "I promise Daddy, there's no one else; no one but you." Dean's grunt makes Cas relax slightly before he's being tossed like a ragdoll onto the bed. Eyes wide and lips parted looking up at the demon before him.

 

Dean growled at Castiels words, snapping his tongue loudly, sharply. He let go of Cas for a moment giving him a look of disgust before grabbing him firmly by the wrists, tightening his grip on the angel with a low, deep grovel in his voice.

 

"Why should I trust you, cum slut," he demanded as he thrust Castiel back on to the bed. Watching as Cas’ body sprawl across it, open and willing and waiting for Dean.

 

"Why should Daddy trust such a naughty boy like you?" He snapped as he backed away from Castiel, pacing the floor before looking back at Cas, his eyes landing on him, fucking him without even fucking him.

 

He watched as Castiel squirmed under his gaze pushing himself up, whimpering and pleading, "What can I do to earn Daddy's trust back?" He bit down on his lower lip, leaning towards Dean.  
  
Dean turned back towards him and rushed up to him, grabbing his face by his chin and forcing it up making Castiel moan. "I don't know, Baby, but you better think of something, and fast." Dean growled as he spat on Castiel with disgust.

 

"I haven't got all day, so you better get to work pleasing your Daddy, making him want his little whore." Dean let go of Castiel’s face harshly, making the Angel fall over on his side before walking over to the bed, placing himself on it, waiting to see what his angel was going to do next.

 

"Daddy!" Castiel whimpered before moving towards Dean getting on his knees looking up at Dean.

 

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I promise, I promise that I am not cheating on you, promise." He said kissing lightly at Dean's thighs.

 

"Want only you Daddy... You're little cum slut... you're little angel. All yours." He says against Dean's skin, sucking lightly at it, letting out a small yelp when he's being shoved away.

 

"You have to do better than that you little cum slut." Dean growled. Castiel looked up before taking a deep breath, getting to his feet and launching himself at Dean; Tackling him to the bed, pinning his hands down, looking down at Dean before pressing back against Dean's cock.  
  
"I want to be good for you Daddy... I'm only yours." He says reaching behind him, slipping the plug out slowly groaning and letting his head fall back at the feeling of it slipping out of him.

 

Slipping the make shift bandage off his arm he takes a deep breath slipping down immediately on Dean's cock. Cas throwing his head back in pleasure and grinding hard against Dean, taking a deep breath before offering up his still slightly bleeding forearm to Dean. He held his arm just over his mouth.

 

"All yours." He whispered again seeing Dean's eyes zero in on his arm as he starts to move faster, riding Dean.

 

Dean growled as Castiel spoke, his voice low and dirty, Dean’s perfect angel now letting the foul language flow out of his mouth. "That's right, your Daddy's naughty little cum slut, his whore. Look at you, so willing to fuck and be fucked, so easy." He commented looking up at the angel who was riding him.

 

His eyes locked shut in concentration as he bounced up and down, Dean’s hands grabbing hold of Cas' hips, steadying him, guiding him.

 

"Daddy's perfect little angel, now kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it, like you need it. Like it's the only thing keeping you alive right now." He demanded, eyes narrowed as he slipped his head back, his back arching as Castiel moved faster, harder, his moans covering the silence.  
  
When Cas first slid the plug out he was surprised the angel was so willing to let go of his seeds so soon. After Castiel begged Dean to fill him for so long, to plug him up, and to make him carry his seed within him.

 

"I see you no longer wanted my seeds, what a shame, next time I'll be sure to not let you keep them as punishment." Dean smirked at the angle, his angel.

 

Before he knew it Castiel had ripped his bandage off causing the clot to break and blood to flow once more. Dean looked at the blood trickle down Cas and when Cas offered his arm to him he latched onto it.  Dean pressed his lips against the angel’s soft skin and sucked. He lapped the blood up with his tongue slowly, letting the taste of it linger, triggering memories of when he was a vampire. Dean moaned as he pressed his mouth harder into Castiels arm, sucking until Cas was branded with a massive bruise.

 

Cas let out a whimper at Dean's words. "Only for you Daddy, promise. Only your cumslut... w-wanted to fuck you Daddy... Can't... Can't do that with the plug in."  He panted moving faster, shifting his hips slightly so that Dean was hitting his prostate as he rode him hard.

 

Cas watched as Dean latched onto his arm letting out a small noise at the feeling of his tongue brushing against the open wounds. Cas pulled his arm back, knowing that he's playing with fire denying something from Dean. Pulling off Dean's cock he immediately dropped down to suck on it, slipping the plug back in as he got to work, bobbing his head, and sucking hard. Pointing his tongue and pressing it into the slit, chasing after the taste of Dean. Wanting nothing more than to constantly be sucking on Dean. Pulling off with a soft pop Castiel looked up at Dean before moving down a little further sucking the man's balls into his mouth, sucking and mouthing them.  
  
Pulling off Castiel looked up at Dean. "Yours Daddy..." He says confidently.

 

"All yours... Your cum on my wings and in my ass... Want you to always fuck me Daddy... make me beg and whine." He says nuzzling against Dean's cock.

 

"Want to make you happy, want you to use me as you want." He says.

 

"Take whatever you want from me... I'm all yours. You're good little cumslut." He says mouthing at Dean's cock, slowly moving his mouth up and down Dean's shaft.

 

Dean growled when he felt Castiel take his arm away from him, denying him from the succulent blood that coated the angel’s arms. Dean craved the angel; he tasted so sweet; so innocent. So pure, but Dean knew better. He knew the angel was far from pure. He may have been an angel of The Lord, but that doesn't mean he always followed his father’s commandments.

 

"Daddy's little angel now aren't you? You just love pleasing your Daddy, giving him what he wants and craves and if you're lucky Daddy will give you a reward." Dean commented lowly, roughly as Castiel slipped off from his cock, letting his mouth fall around it.

 

Dean moaned and grabbed at the sheets, not caring about pulling them up. When Castiel latched onto his balls he couldn't stand it, couldn't take it. He growled and groaned pushing himself up, supporting his body with his arms, he whimpered something lowly at Castiel before grabbing hold of him, forcing him to sit up and look at him.  
  
"I know you love the feel of me inside you, but..." He smirked as he grabbed hold of Castiels pulsing, throbbing cock that was already moist and hot.

 

"You're going to," Dean started as he dragged Cas closer positioning him just right. Castiel was in shock at Dean’s actions and didn't know what he was up to until Dean forced Castiel inside of him. Filling him and making him whole. Castiel’s face fell, opened wide in a deep moan as he felt himself fill Dean up like he had to him moments ago.

 

Castiel moaned long and deep when Dean forced Cas into himself. His whole body tensed for a moment, the warm yet cold heat radiating through him, the feeling of something so _tight_ wrapped around him. He loved it, wanted more of it.

 

"D-Daddy..." He moaned before he's moving. Pulling out slowly and thrusting back in hard, with a snap of his hips the sound of skin slapping the only noise. Cas tilted his head watching Dean carefully taking a deep breath before starting to move again, feeling the delicious drag of himself inside Dean. The man beneath him moaning and whimpering. Cas growled moving faster, shifting his hips slightly trying to find the man's prostate.  
  
Cas' legs start to shake from the awkward position so he pulls out. "On your knees." He orders confidently smiling when he hears Dean's moan and quick movement to get on his hands and knees.

 

"Good." He mutters watching as Dean presents himself for the angel. Cas takes a deep breath before leaning forward looking at Dean's clenching hole, dragging his tongue over it, smiling at the reaction that he gets.

 

Dean can't help but shake below Cas. Sure, he loved overthrowing and overpowering Castiel and filling the angel up, but he needed this. Wanted this, so badly. Dean whimpered as his knees buckled and his hips shook as he moaned, his moans growing louder with each thrust Castiel gave him.

 

"How do you like it, filling Daddy up with yourself?" Dean smirked as he looked up at Castiel before Cas thrusted into him harder, ordering him to get on his hands and knees.  
  
"How lowly for a demon like myself to do this, you must be something special, Angel," he purred as he placed himself on the floor. Hands and knees joined to the carpet as he wiggled his ass slowly teasing the angel.

 

"What're you going to do to your Daddy, your demon?" He growled as he looked back at the angel, his face filled with lust and craving. Before he knew it Castiel was closer to him, on the ground behind him.

 

"Hmmm?" He questioned just as he felt Castiel press his tongue along his hole, circling it and teasing it. Dean groaned loudly at the sensation and let his head fall forward limply, unable to control his body for a few seconds.

 

"I'm going to make you forget your name my Demon." He breathes out, swirling his tongue again, sucking lightly as he pushed the tip of his tongue into Dean watching as the man's back arches. Cas smirked pushing further in and moving his tongue around. Pulling back he looks down at Dean.

 

 "I like filling you up Daddy." Cas breathes out. "Feel so good around me." He says softly before lining up and thrusting deep without any warning for Dean, moving in a rapid, almost brutal pace as he fucks into Dean.

 

"Like that Daddy? Like your baby boy fucking you? Like me fucking you hard like you fucked me Daddy?" He asks angling just right and hitting Dean's prostate. Smiling when he sees Dean tense up and a loud moan slip out of him.

 

"I'm going to take you apart Daddy... and then when you're just almost there I'm going to make you fuck yourself on my cock till you cum." He says into Dean's ear.

 

Dean groaned as he felt Castiel’s tongue press further into him, making him shutter and his knees buck below him. "Make me forget, make me unable to speak fluently. Leave me as a total mess. Fuck me like you've never fucked a demon before." He growled as he swayed his hips, making Castiel work a little harder.

 

Deans back arches as the tip of Cas' tongue penetrate him, sending a cooling sensation down his body shocking him and leaving him speechless. "C-Cassss," he moaned in heavy breaths as leaned forward, resting his upper half on the ground while his lower half was still in the air, swaying and bucking at Castiels touch.

 

"Do you like the taste of me, Angel?" Dean purred just as he felt Castiel shove into him. Dean whimpered, and moaned so loudly. He tried to brace himself with each thrust Castiel gave him.

 

"Y-yes," he whimpered in a husky tone, "Daddy loves being fucked by his baby boy. Likes having you fill him whole and show him what it feels like to be fucked senselessly." He groaned as he bit down on his lower lip before letting another rather loud moan escape from his lips.

 

"Fuck Daddy good and hard. Show him how you wanna be fucked," he slurred as he felt Castiel’s breath hot in his ear as he whispered to him, making his tense up and whimper at his words.

 

"Fuuuck," Dean cursed already picturing it. Him riding his baby boy until he reached his climax, his baby boy filling him up with his hot sticky cum.

 

"I need you, now," he hissed his eyes flicking to darkness.

 

Castiel sees Dean's eyes flick black and he smiles, pleased with himself for making Dean lose control, for the man beneath him who is unable to control the flicking of his eyes now.

 

Cas growled fucking into Dean harder, holding onto his hips with a bruising grip. Pulling out, moving his mouth back down, licking at Dean's entrance, pressing his tongue in as deep as he can, licking and moving his tongue around as much as he can, loving the noises that he's drawing out of the man beneath him.

 

The curses and whines, the moans and the shouts, Cas wanted to record all those little noises and save them, to listen to them again, and again and again. Pulling his tongue out he drags his teeth against Dean before moving a little further down sucking Dean's balls into his mouth again, playing with them before pulling off.

 

"Like my mouth on you Daddy? How I can break you apart with simply my mouth?" He asks with a smirk.

 

"Bet I could get you off with just my mouth... just telling you what I'd do to you... laving at your hole and sucking on your balls and cock." He says licking up Dean's spine, biting hard at the base of his neck.

 

"I bet you'd be begging for my mouth." He says thrusting deep into Dean again, pushing Dean's knees apart to get himself just a little bit further into him.

 

"You'd love that wouldn't you Daddy? You're baby boy getting you off on nothing but his mouth... I bet I'd be able to talk you to orgasm if I wanted." He breathes out.

 

"You're mine Dean. _MINE_ " He growled out, his voice getting louder, showing his true form slightly.


End file.
